Thirty Kisses: Fatal Frame
by Iridescent Moonlight
Summary: From staying by the side of the one you love to realizing your emotions have changed for a certain individual, all the way to losing them and never knowing what could have happened...take a look at the lives of the characters to see a softer side.
1. Only in My Dreams

Thirty Kisses 

Title: Only In My Dreams  
Author: Luna  
Pairing: Amakura Mio and Amakura Mayu  
Fandom: Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly

Ending: Crimson Sacrifice  
Theme: 6 (The space between reality and dreams)  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Fatal Frame nor will I ever. Though, if the rights to it come up on ebay, make sure I know.

I cry a lot at night. There were times when I would wake up drenched in a cold sweat and suddenly break down with full understanding the reason for my tears. At least three times a week I would painfully sob my entire heart out to nothing but the darkness around me. Tonight, unfortunately, was one of those nights.

In the past I know she would have been there to comfort me. She would have wrapped her arms around me and reassured me that it was all right and that she would never leave me. She would wake up from her bed next to mine and plead me to tell her why I was in such a state of distress. But she wouldn't tonight

She was gone now.

It's strange now that I look back on everything. Growing up, I was the one always telling her everything would be fine. I was the one who always cheered her up and encouraged her from a close distance, pushing her on to try her hardest at everything she did. I was the one who was always there for her no matter what I had to sacrifice for her. So, if I was the one who had always made sure to be there for her, why could she not find a way to be here for me now?

Peeling the blankets off my sweat drenched pajama pants, which ironically held the pattern of butterflies sewn in to the fabric, I padded quietly across the floor from my bed to stand in front of the only window my room had. Light from the moon filtered through the glass and bathed my body with its bright rays, making me remember how pale her skin had been less than a month ago.

Had it really been a month? For some reason that didn't seem right. It had been an entire lifetime ago; a lifetime which I could never return to. Maybe I should feel grateful that at least one of us escaped from the hellish nightmare alive, and maybe I should feel grateful to have a roof over my head thanks to my gracious uncle Kei. In the beginning I had tried to show him have thankful I was by doing all I could, but within the past week he had made sure I focus only on recovering.

That would never happen. I would never recover. How could no one see that? Unless they find a way to raise the dead and return to me what slipped away underneath my very own hands, I will never be all right again. Is that truly so hard to see? I killed my sister. I killed my twin – how could anyone expect me to move on with my life when I was unable to even stop crying at night from the nightmares that constantly forced me to relive that exact moment of her death?

Mayu. Had you wanted this? If you had known what your death would do to me, would you have still made that whispered command to kill you? Why did you want that? Did you want to leave me forever? Did you want to make me suffer in endless agony? Would you only be happy when I finally caved in completely and locked myself away from the people who tried daily to make me rediscover how much I am loved?

No. You would never wish this on me. I know that, I truly know that. And I know why you did, why I did, what we did. Perhaps it truly was our destiny. Did that mean I had to accept it? Of course not. If anyone had to die, it should have been me.

For a brief moment, I felt an unmistakable warmth caress against the cold skin of my cheek to brush away the tears that would never fully stop flowing. That same split second in time earned another light flutter of touch across the lasses of my eyes.

Butterfly kisses. Our secret...you remembered.

Am I dreaming or am I awake? Anymore, I don't think there is a difference between them. No matter what plane my consciousness drifts on, the warmth of your skin against mine is something I will never forget.

Mayu, you're gone. You'll never be here with me again while I'm awake. But, if even for a moment I am able to see you, if that glimmer of hope exists only in my dreams, I will still hold on to it forever.

Author's Note: The 'butterfly kisses' theme will show up again in a future scenario. Also, considering this is thirty kisses for Mio and Mayu, there will obviously be shoujo-ai and incest involved. This one didn't exactly show that but there will be ones that are a lot more blunt. And please do not flame me if the personalities of the characters are off. I do try my hardest. So...could you review if you like this ? No point in continuing if no one does


	2. Wish You Were Here

**Thirty Kisses**

Title: Wish You Were Here  
Author: Luna  
Pairing: Mio Amakura and Mayu Amakura  
Fandom: Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly  
Theme: 29 (The sound of waves)  
Disclaimer: This is a bit of an odd scene. The kiss isn't between Mio and Mayu, in fact no names are mentioned, it is actually between Kei and Mio. On a different note, there is suicide in this. I wanted to try it from a person's perspective...so, umm, yeah.

**_"I wish you were here."_**

I used to love the ocean. When I was younger, the sound of waves always brought a strange sense of peace to me. How would it feel to be part of the ocean forever? How would it feel to have complete coldness surround everything in a blanket of utter darkness? Would it be painful to have one's own lungs collapse from lack of oxygen? Or would the sea manage to numb everything before that?

**_"Don't you know the snow is getting colder?"_**

As odd as it sounds, I was tempted to find out. Just throw everything I've worked for up to this point and walk out in to the frigid water till the tide pulled me under in order to allow me to take my eternal rest. I'm sure no one would even notice at this time. After all, everyone held close to my heart has already moved on. Last spring had broken the last tie - the last bond that kept me in this place.

**_"And I miss you like hell, and I'm feeling blue."_**

He had been so careful about it, so precise in the way he spoke his words. Did he fear my reaction? Silly uncle, I had no problem at all with it. If he wanted to go ahead and start work again, I would support him in every way I could. I made sure he knew that too. After all, he was my only family left. That was, until, he told me the hours he would be working. I would barely see him.

**_"I've got feelings for you."_**

Thinking of that didn't make it any better. For a brief moment, a rush of pain shot through me to prove I wasn't as numb as my consciousness had led me to believe. The smell of my own flesh burning brought my blurred vision down to rest on my scarred wrist. Don't judge me; I've already accepted this. I don't need anyone else saying how wrong it is, how little sense it makes, for me to purposely harm myself. Maybe the reason I feel the urge to do it is simply because of how little sense it makes. I'm tired of living up to the expectations set for me. If no one is around to care enough, then there's no need to act any longer.

**_"Do you still feel the same?"_**

It hurt. Regardless of what anyone said, it hurt every time my skin gave away under the sharp edge. The first few times I couldn't see why anyone would spill their own blood to relieve a pain that would never go away, but after awhile I began to understand. It wasn't the fact there was any pain being taken away, it was the fact there was more pain to drown out the other. Just keep accepting it till there was no more room. When it got to the point I was used to the point of reopening old wounds, so used to it that it become a nightly ritual, I knew I had to find something else. Something more painful. Something...anything to help me forget.

**_"From the first time I laid my eyes on you,"_**

Burning filled that void when the knife would not. Like I said, please don't judge me. I'm not desperate enough to end it all by killing myself that easily. The thought of actually dying had never even crossed my mind until recent. When he pressed his lips softly against my forehead, I knew I couldn't bare it anymore. I couldn't take the feeling of being cared about by someone who I had trusted more than anyone else, someone who would leave me soon to fulfill his dream. If I told him any of the thoughts I had been at that time, he would have scorned me. Locked me out, cast me aside again without a care. I was already falling apart - I didn't want rejection to tear away the last barrier I had built.

**_"The joy of living - I saw heaven in your eyes."_**

It didn't matter. None of it did, so what was the point thinking about it? I had planned everything out so perfectly, so carefully that I almost felt happy. A twisted sense of satisfaction in the least; and why should I not? I made sure everything was ready. There had been a letter left for anyone who came upon it, giving a final farewell to people I still held in regard even if they no longer needed me. That, as much as I hate to admit it, was the entire reason I had began to sink down. Everyone left to move on with his or her lives while I chose to cling to the past. It had always been like that, so why did I expect to change now?

**_"In your eyes..."_**

The sound of waves brought my attention back to the expanse of ocean in front of me. It would be nice to test that theory after all. I had always loved the warmth of another, but perhaps complete coldness would feel much better. My voice hitched on a note of the song I had been singing, briefly making me pause to check if I was truly wanting to go through with this. I had doubts, of course, but who didn't? To throw everything away was a hard thing. I hadn't even entered the stage of life after my twenties passed - maybe I was making the worst mistake possible.

**_"I miss your laugh, I miss your smile, I miss everything about you."_**

Of course I was. That was why I was doing it; I wanted to make the worst mistake of my entire life. I wanted myself to feel the pain I had caused to others, to experience the torment I inflicted to those I cared about. While I know it is being selfish, it is something I can't escape. If I talked to anyone they would just tell me how stupid I am being. Yet, if I am being stupid, why do I feel like this is the right mistake to make? I want to believe someone will mind me being gone. I want to believe they'll come looking for me. But they won't. How can they? For once in my life I need to stop thinking about everyone else. I want to do this.

**_"Everything second is like a minute, every minute is like a day."_**

A hiss escaped my throat when I felt the flame of the candle extinguish from the water, leaving my burnt wrist throbbing in the frigid temperature. It took all of my resolve not to turn and walk back out in fear of more pain coming. For once in my life, I was truly thankful for my determination. My voice continued to softly sing a soothing song even though I can't actually hear the words I'm saying. Something about missing someone, I think. I don't know nor do I care. My vision is blurred with more tears than I can ever remember shedding for someone. I don't like this. I don't want this. No, I do. I really do...don't I? It must just be the panic getting to me. It has to be. I can't back out now. Maybe if I do this, she'll be there again. Maybe I can see her once more.

**_"When you're far away."_**

I think I prefer the warmth of another to the ocean's icy embrace.


	3. Just Desserts

Thirty Kisses 

Title: Just Desserts  
Author: Luna  
Pairing: Mio Amakura and Mayu Amakura

Ending: None  
Fandom: Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly  
Theme: 18 ("Say ahh...")  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the game. Sad, isn't it? I'm sure I will eventually own it; I mean, $1.39 buys a lot these days.

Author's Note: This is a more humorous story, meant to be lighthearted after my last two. And it's set in third-person finally, so it should be easier to follow. Also...because the game does not exactly give details on the twin's skills before the game, this might be a stretch and may be out of character. Deal with it...and review, please. Authors crave feedback!

If there was one thing she hated, it was the waste of food. How could anyone let such a delicious treat go to waste? While not fond of sweets in particular, she knew her cooking was undeniably miraculous. So, if that was indeed the truth, how could she remain there staring off in to space without devouring it?

Mayu wasn't sure why she always felt upset when someone enjoying such things with their sensitive pallets did not praise her preparations immediately. For the past ten minutes she had done nothing but stare at her twin as she lazily picked at the chocolate tallcake she had so graciously whipped up for her. Was there something wrong with it? Did she forget to add the right amount of cream? Had her taste buds been destroyed by her own sorry attempts at cooking? Or could something seriously be wrong with her?

The palm of her hand came to rest against the female's forehead as she checked to see if she was feverish. By feeling her own, she came to the firm conclusion she was perfectly fine in the area of body temperature. What could be so distracting that she could not tear herself from her thoughts even to savor the creation she had spent so long on just for her? For a brief second she contemplated taking her to their bedroom to rest, but that thought was thankfully fleeting. She looked perfectly healthy...just distant.

Mio would eat it if it was the last thing she did. Plucking the spoon from the dark-haired teenager's grip, Mayu leaned down in front of her carefully with a scoop of covered sponge cake hovering in front of her mouth. "Say ahh..." She moved the spoon in circles and vibrated her lips in a manner that resembled a mother trying to get her small child to eat mashed carrots. The teenager in front of her gave no reaction; she was completely lost in her thoughts to the point she had no idea where she was.

How such a simple thing could frustrate the older of the two would remain unknown, but it certainly did propel her to go beyond the level of personal boundaries. Than again, she wasn't exactly known for having any of those said boundaries in the first place when it came to her sister. The scoop of chocolate tallcake was placed precisely in her mouth before she reached over with the utmost caution to gently pull on the chin of the female who still remained oblivious to everything happening around her. Only when she was certain she would not suddenly snap out of her reverie did she dare to press her lips firmly against hers in order to push the piece of dessert in to the warm crevice of her mouth with her tongue.

Mio's eyes widened immensely when her mind alerted her of firm pressure against her mouth. What in the world was she doing? Giddy dark eyes locked on to hers and that oh-so-adorable smile graced her lips, fueling her with waves of confusion. Just as she was about to ask why her sister had kissed her in such a manner, she tasted the unmistakable flavor of chocolate on her lips. How did...?

"Next time you should eat what you ask for," The smug tone of her voice did not improve her confusion nor did the pat on the head she received, "or I'll let you cook for yourself."


	4. True Colors

**Thirty Kisses**

**Title**: True Colors  
**Author**: Luna  
**Pairing**: Mio Amakura and Mayu Amakura  
**Theme**: Look over here  
**Disclaimer**: I've been thinking about expanding this from jut Mio x Mayu to various Fatal Frame pairings...how do you feel about that?

"Mio."

_Go away_.

"Mio?"

_Leave me alone_.

"Mio..."

_Let me be_.

"Mio!"

She wasn't going to let her get any more sleep, was she? To keep her from poking her on her sternum again, Mio opened her brown eyes slowly to stare up at the source of her current irritation; a young girl who seemed to have no regard for personal space what so ever. She was accustomed to waking up with her knocking at her bedroom door to be let in - she was not accustomed to her getting her up by stradling her waist and repeatedly pushing on her chest.

If she was anyone else, she would have found herself uncermoniously tossed out of the door that led in to her inner sanctum. But, since she was who she was, Mio would have to settle for telling her in the nicest way possible to get the hell away from her before she did find herself being kicked out. At least she would give Mayu a warning.

Truth be told, Mio Amakura was not a morning person.

"What?" Her voice came out groggy, ladden with the remaints of sleep desperately clinging to her consciousness in a vain attempt to lull her back in to blissful rest. That proved impossible the instant the raven-haired female sitting on top of her began to explain in great detail about something or another that most likely had to do with a flower she wanted her to come see with her.

In other words, she heard nothing other than a rush of words.

Usually Mio gave Mayu her attention when she requested it, but at the current moment she was far too tired to even fight back a yawn. Last night Mayu had pulled her around their home looking for something - what, she couldn't remember - and nearly broke down crying when Mio stated the obvious that it would be better to look for it in when morning. When she walked her to her bedroom at around five in the morning (Mayu had insisted they look in the yard as well), the two of them had found the item she lost right outside her bedroom door.

Needless to say, Mio's mood had not been the best when she arrived back at her room just as the first few rays of light peeked through her window. Without bothering to change her clothing or take care of anything else, she had practically collapsed on her futon from exhaustion that came with not sleeping in over 24 hours.

And now, her few minutes of precious sleep came to be disturbed again as a pillow pressed against her face, "Come on! We're going to miss it!"

If 'it' was Mayu, than she would do no such thing at the moment. Later on she would, but not till she woke up and had some tea in her system.

Seven o'clock. Two - two - hours of sleep was all she granted to Mio. She lost all urges to argue with her over whatever it was she planned for her to see before it was missed since she knew the possibility of getting her to go away without first knocking her unconscious would be impossible.

That was why before she realized it, she was standing next to a waterfall being splashed in the face with cold water. Why she felt the need to splash her, she could not understand, but at least she wasn't pulling at her arm and telling her to hurry up before it was gone. Though, even in her half-groggy state, Mio had to wonder how far Mayu pulled her to bring her to a waterfall. The nearet was a mile away in a park close to their home...it was far too early to be walking that sort of distance.

"Look over here, Mio!" Mayu's energetic demand earned her a sullen out, still not realizing why she insisted on bringing her with her. It didn't take long for her pout to lessen, her head tilting backwards to absorb the scene created by the sun shining down after the rain from the previous night passed.

A rainbow. She had brought her to see a rainbow.

Mio lowered her gaze from the colorful sight to rest on her twin sister who remained fixated on the image before her. Any and all urges to turn and walk away from her without a word died the instant she turned to smile brightly at her, her eyes closed and cheeks flushed from happiness, "Isn't it pretty? I've never seen a rainbow before till today and wanted you to see one too."

She had never saw a rainbow before? How was that possible? "I've seen them before, Mayu," Mio began while blinking, "They are common after rain has passed."

Mio stopped blinking when Mayu visably tensed and relaxed after a moment had passed, "Oh."

Oh? That was it? Monosyllable replies were uncommon for her to use. Had she done something wrong? By the drop of her cheerful smile, the answer pointed to yes. What did she expect? Of course she had seen a rainbow before. It was, as she had said, a common sight to see after rain passed by. It-...oh.

Mio watched her closely as she stared at the damp ground beneath her, a strong sense of guilt coming over her for ruining the happiness such a simple sight had brought to Mayu. Mayu hated storms and rain - why would she go outside after one passed? Besides, she was rarely allowed out of the house because of her leg. It made little sense unless she had something important to take care of. While rainbows were usual to see, there was a chance she had been able to miss every one that came when she ventured out.

When she looked back up at her with her smile returning in full flourish, her guilt immediately vanished, "Well, I can say I've seen one now, and that's all that matters. But you never answered my question, Mio."

"Question?" Her eyebrow arched a bit as she tried to remember what question she had been asked. When she hesitated for too long, she found herself being splashed again, chilling her slowly numbing body even more than it was.

"Mio, you're terrible!" Mayu crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out before turning away from her, focusing her full attention on the rainbow that was starting to fade from the sky. Mio watched her closely as she smiled up at it and actually told it good bye till she saw it again. How anyone could talk to colors reflecting off water was beyond her - but for some reason she could not deny she expected it.

She stiffened the instant she turned to look back at her, her eyes revealing the sadness she been ignorant of till that moment, "Does it have to go away?" Such a silly thing to ask. How was she supposed to answer than other than with a blunt 'yes' that would inevitably make her feel worse? Reassuring and comforting weren't skills she had mastered. Promising to always be with her, yes, but reassuring? Mio still had a long ways to go with that one.

Mio placed her hand on the top of her head, smoothing out the strands of black hair that fell out of place due to the wind, "It will come back eventually. If you would like to see another, come get me after it rains and we will search for one together."

"Really?" Mayu pursed her lips a bit, tilting her head to the side in a questioning manner that should her lack of reassurement, "Promise?"

"I promise," This seemed to delight her for she leaned up enough to press her mouth against her own in a soft kiss, which happened to be something the two siblings did often when they were alone. Mio had no time to respond to her affectionate gesture because before she had time to stop her, she was pushing her backwards. And she was falling. Right in to the pool beneath the waterfall.

Her eye twitched as she stared up at Mayu, disliking the mischevious smile she was sending her, "I just made it rain. Ready to go find another rainbow?"

Mayu was going to get it.


	5. Kissed by a Rose

**Thirty Kisses**

**Title**: Kissed by a Rose  
**Author**: Luna  
**Pairings**: Mio Amakura and Mayu Amakura  
**Fandom**: Fatal Frame: Crimson Butterfly  
**Theme**: Red  
**Disclaimer**: This one could have been a lot better. I apologize for it.

"You're cold," It wasn't a question as she had expected to come from her. The statement lifted the corners of her lips up in to a small smile, nodding her head as she wrapped her right arm around her shoulders to bring some warmth in to her chilled body. Mayu leaned in to the gentle embrace so she could rest her cheek against Mio's own as well as listen to the steady rythme of her breathing.

Mio frowned when her twin sister revealed just how cold she was by placing her hand against the smooth skin on her face, "How long have you been sitting out here? You should come inside or you'll be sick tomorrow."

"Look," Her dark gaze followed the length of her outstretched arm to fall upon a wild rose growing out of the snow covered soil. With the sun hitting it just right, it mingled beautifully with the powder white covering the ground in a blanket of softness. Suppressing the urge to sigh, she rested her chin on the top of her head, disliking how cold even her hair had become. How many hours had she spent admiring the wintery rose? Considering Mayu, most likely more than she wished to know.

The brightness of her smile melted all doubts of her well being. If she wished to enjoy the company flowers brought to her, than she would do nothing to stop her, "Roses usually don't grow this time of year. I didn't want to miss a single moment of it's life."

"But, if the snow falls much longer, than it will not live to see the afternoon," Mio pointed out in a quiet tone that only furthered the brightness of her smile, "I know. That's why I want to see it now before it fades away. Nothing lives forever - I want to be there with it when it has to return to the earth it came from. Life is too short to miss even a second of it."

Mio's pale lips brushed against the crown of her head, warming her at a faster rate than her arms had done. Leaning back against her with a content sigh, Mayu returned to simply staring out at the wintery rose without breaking the comfortable silence. Mio was the one to break it when her hand came in contact for her forehead, "You have a fever. Please, we can watch snow from the inside."

The older female turned to give her the most pleading look she could manage, truimph settling in when she visably wavered, "All right. Ten more minutes at most. Than you need to get inside and sleep your fever off."

"Mmmhmm..." Mayu murmured against her, enjoying the time she could with her in her company. After all, life really was short - she had no plans on missing any of it.


	6. Farewell

Thirty Kisses

**Title**: Farewell  
**Author**: Luna  
**Pairings**: Mio Amakura and Mayu Amakura  
**Fandom**: Fatal Frame: Crimson Butterfly  
**Theme**: Kiss  
**Disclaimer**: Umm...yeah. I need to balance out the cute ones.

Watching the sunrise used to be something I did everyday. Now, if I'm lucky, I see it once in a blue moon. Simple things like that are what I know I will miss the most. Or will I miss nothing at all? Will I lose everything I have after I'm gone; even my most precious memories? When I think like that, I know it isn't the sunrise I'll miss the most. It isn't stopping to smell the flowers or to watch a rainbow, or even enjoying the warmth someone shares with me. What I will miss the most is knowing I won't be myself any longer.

It scares me. I've been terrified of thoughts like those ever since the doctor told me I had six months left to live. If I had not gone to see him when I did, I might still be able to enjoy things to the fullest. If I had not known I was living on borrowed time, I would still be able to go about my life in a normal routine without worrying over what the future held.

Oh, don't think that I've changed or anything like that. I still maintain some sort of usual order in my daily activities. How? Well, it's easy if no one knows what is going on inside my body. If I told anyone, they would treat me like a helpless child unable to take care of herself. I would rather keep everything to myself than deal with the pity that would come my way either intentionally or accidentally. To have my freedom taken away from me out of concern would be a punishment worse than death.

Ever since I learned, I started to check the days off on my calendar. According to my calculations, today should actually be the last full day I have left. Was that why I awoke so early? If I really was going to die, I wanted to see the sunrise. Maybe my subconscious purposely roused me from sleep in time to see the pink lines darting across the horizon as a way to remind me that everything would be all right. Or, perhaps, it was trying to tell me to take care of things before the sunset. No one had to tell me that twice.

What could I do? Come to think of it, there was nothing I really needed to get done. Joshua was too busy preparing for a ceremony to really notice me. Because he said I appeared feverish, I was not allowed to help today. It wasn't as if I planned on doing so anyway – I think I deserve a day off every once in awhile. Sure, I probably did have a fever, but that was to be expected.

The weather outside was gorgeous. Fluffy white clouds filled the sky and the sun shone down brightly to nourish the yellow blossoms growing. Spring had always been my favorite season because it was the time of year everything woke up from the sleep Winter brought about. Watching the flowers flourishing in the courtyard always brought happiness, but today I didn't feel like sitting around relaxing. I wanted to do something...I just didn't know what.

Okay, maybe I did know what I wanted to do, but I knew the idea wouldn't be as appealing to you as it was to me. The look alone told me there were things you would prefer to do than spend the day picnicking under a cherry tree. In the end I managed to convince you – with the threat I would never speak to you again – to come with me to the forest behind our home. See? I could be assertive when I wanted to be.

All right, all right. In the end I still came to see the flowers, but that was besides the point. They weren't the entire reason I wanted to come. I really just liked going on picnics and I also happened to like cherry blossoms. There is nothing wrong with that, is there? I certainly hope not. It would be discouraging to realize later on that not many other people enjoyed the same thing.

Regardless of that, you didn't complain at all. Come to think of it, he rarely complained about anything. Was that a good thing or bad thing? To be honest, I'm not entirely sure.

It was really nice either way. We hadn't talked so openly – or I hadn't talked so openly – in such a long time that I had almost forgotten how much I loved to spend time with him.

Maybe that is why I love you. There are certain things that draw people to each other, and your kindness is what kept me staying close for many years. I will admit there were many times where I had to rethink my definition of 'kindness,' but that never made me for even an instant believe you to be anything else. Many people don't view things in the same way I see them; does that make me twisted?

There is only thing I want right now. I think you picked up on it since you silently leaned over to place a soft kiss against my forehead in the way you did when you knew I was upset. You know, many people would say doing something like that was childish and meaningless. Have I ever really cared about what others thought? Wait; don't answer that since I already know the answer is 'yes.'

After what seemed like an eternity, I found myself glancing over to you and smiling in a content manner over to you, "Define happiness, Mio."

You never answered me. But I think that was the best thing you could have done. If I knew what made you happy, I don't think I would have been able to smile for you anymore. Why? Because I wanted to be the one to make you happy...and I already knew I never could.


	7. Neverending Dreams

**Thirty Kisses**

**Title**: Neverending Dreams  
**Author**: Luna  
**Pairing**: Rei and Miku  
**Fandom**: Fatal Frame: The Tormented  
**Theme**: Cradle  
**Disclaimer**: Nope. Still don't own Fatal Frame.

"Are you awake?" Her voice came out in a whisper, barely recognizable to even her own ears. She refused to continue on vocally and instead listened to the steady breathing of the woman she was curled up against. With her head resting against her chest, she could hear the slow beating of her heart prove how relaxed she was. It was a bit disappointing since she wanted her to be focused on her at that moment instead of remaining in the thoroughs of sleep.

It only took half of a minute for her wish to come true, "What?"

"I was dreaming a sweet dream," Shifting, Miku lifted her head up to get a view of the woman's face, resisting the urge to chuckle when she was greeted with the most peaceful expression she had ever seen reside on Rei's face. With the way she looked, it was impossible to imagine her appearing any other way. She found herself enjoying the sight a great deal, even if it was one she had grown accustomed to viewing when she pleased.

The silence that followed brought about another wave of disappointment before it was quickly lifted by the arm pull her closer to cradle against the owner's side, "Of what, Miku?"

Smiling contently, the young woman propped herself up on her elbows before leaning down to cover Rei's lips with her own, satisfied when her eyes finally flickered open to take her in, "You."


	8. Hold On

**Thirty Kisses**

**Title**: Hold On  
**Author**: Luna  
**Pairing**: Mio and Mayu  
**Fandom**: Fatal Frame: Crimson Butterfly  
**Theme**: Good night  
**Disclaimer**: sighs I'll tell you when I own it.

She was doing it.

Again.

For the fifth time that night, Mio rolled over to stare at the girl beside her. She watched her, for the fifth time as well, scoot away from her immediately to move closer to the fire she had built earlier that evening for her to have. Taking in a calming breath, she reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose lightly, "Is something wrong?"

Of course there was. Why else would she insist on poking her in the back every ten minutes for the past fifty? It didn't surprise her when Mayu quickly averted her eyes from her own back towards the flickering flames, "No."

"..." Mio could roll back over and return to resting as she had done before. She could ignore her twin and try to sleep. But what was the point? In ten more minutes she would be prodding her again for some unknown reason. Suppressing a sigh, Mio pushed herself up to sit by Mayu, "Tell me."

"...Mio..." Why did she look so embarrassed? It wasn't like Mayu. Her fidgeting did not help any either, "Can you...can you hold my hand until I fall asleep?"

Mio wanted to laugh. It was hard not to when a teenager was asking you to treat her like a child for a period of time. Nonetheless, a small smile graced her features. She couldn't blame her; it was the night of the new moon. With the sky void of protection from the silvery orb, it was darker than most enjoyed. For one who feared the dark it was even more unnerving.

Grabbing Mayu by the wrist, Mio ignored the startled cry that escaped her as he pulled her down in to a laying position with her, wanting nothing more to close her eyes knowing she wouldn't poke her soon. If holding her hand throughout the night was the price of a few hours rest, she was willing to pay it.

One eye opened when she felt something against her brow. Mayu merely smiled at her and laid back down, obviously far more relaxed than she was before, "You can't go to bed without your good night kiss, Mio. I didn't want you to forget that."

Mayu really was strange. Mio had yet to decide if that was a pro or a con.


	9. Crossing the Line

**Thirty Kisses**

**Title**: Crossing the Line  
**Author**: Luna  
**Pairing**: Mafuyu and Miku  
**Fandom**: Fatal Frame  
**Theme**: Good night  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fatal Frame or any of the characters. On a different note, this scene contains mature themes. Do not read unless you do not mind incest and sexual content.

The line had been crossed.

Such a delicate line it was, and then it was no more. Diminished forever in the bonds of love and taboo lust. Never meant to be stepped over, to be touched, yet it was, leaving no room for doubt. Only untainted pleasure could remain.

A gasp escaped her throat as a mouth traveled across her neck, teeth nipping to bring sharp pain before a tongue lapped to restore the delicate balance of comfort. Her hands tangled in to midnight silk, bringing the person pleasuring her body closer to her in order to further the sensations building inside her.

Feeling a hand caress her breast through her bra, she moaned lowly in the depths of her body. Fire seared through her as she arched towards the touch of her first lover, silently begging for more from the other.

Her reward came in a heated kiss along her clavicle. A whimper escaped her when another kiss dipped down to land on the skin left uncovered by the black lace of her chest covering. She could feel her nipple harden underneath the deft stroking of the skillful fingers toying with her.

"Stop...teasing," Miku's voice came out as a purr, her unhidden lust easily read in her chocolate eyes. Mafuyu still his actions briefly to arch a brow at his younger sibling, "Teasing? I haven't even begun to do so."

The teenager practically melted when a hand slipped underneath her skirt to cup her hot core, massaging lightly to test how moist she was. Panting and moaning, Miku squeezed her legs together to trap her brother's hand were it was, wanting nothing more then feel him take her at that instant.

It was a line never meant to be crossed. She knew how wrong it was to want her own flesh and blood as badly as she did, but perhaps it was inevitable. To go through what she did, to almost give up her own life just to find him, and to have him come back to be with her – all she wanted to do was hold on to him and never let go. He was her light, her life, her soul, her heart; she wanted him to have so much more then that. She wanted him to possess all that she was just to make him understand how deeply her affections rested.

Something pressed in to her, snapping her mind out of her revere to bring her back to the situation at hand. Becoming a gasping, writhing mess, she gripped her counterpart by his shoulders tightly as he pushed further in to her, breaking her barrier in a fluid motion. Mafuyu clutched her tightly to him in order to keep her from moving and furthering her pain, kissing her tears as they fell from her eyes. A wary smile graced his lips as he moved on to kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her lips.

His. She was his. He wouldn't share her with anyone – his little sister would only be touched by him, held by him, felt by him, loved by him, kissed by him; no one else could have her. As much as she wanted him, wanted to be with him, his want and desire surpassed hers a great deal.

Being without her had taught him that. It didn't matter if their relationship was unnatural or if it was one the world would not understand. All that mattered was that she was his as she was now. His Miku. Only his.

Rays of moonlight streaked through the window when night came, filtering across her vision to alert her of the time. Lifting her head from Mafuyu's chest, Miku smiled lovingly up at his sleeping features. The day had been spent in his bed making love, though she knew it would continue in only a short period of time.

This proved right when he stirred, wasting no time to lean forward to claim her lips as his own. Her smile remained as she tangled her hands in his hair once more, "Good night, Mafuyu."

And it would be, even with the line crossed.


	10. Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

**Thirty Kisses**

**Title**: Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow  
**Author**: Luna  
**Pairing**: one-sided Mafuyu and Miku, one-sided Miku and Rei, Mafuyu and Kirie  
**Fandom**: Fatal Frame  
**Theme**: If only I could make you mine  
**Disclaimer**: Wow, almost a full year... ;;; Umm. Sorry?  
**Warning**: Incest and hints of shoujo-ai. Yay o.o Don't like it, don't read. And the timeline of this is so messed up ;;; This follows my previous one-shot focusing on Mafuyu and Miku, and shifts in to Miku loving Rei, which means Mafuyu would be alive in Fatal Frame III. My next one-shot whenever I get to it will be Miku and Rei, finishing up this little triology in my 30 kisses :3

"You've changed," The coffee scalding his throat as he swallowed went unnoticed while he gazed curiously across the table, "When did you pass me by?"

His question hovered in the air without an answer. Leaning back in to the seat of the booth, a sigh passed through his parted lips, "It isn't like you to be so silent around me. What is on your mind, Miku?"

Once more, his inquiresation seemingly fell on deaf ears. This appeared to bother him since his hand shot across the table to latch on to the young woman's wrist, finally capturing her attention by startling her out of her thoughts. Blinking a few times to focus her vision, she offered an apologetic smile, "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Mafuyu released his hold on her to use the table as leverage to stand up, smoothing out his shirt to keep the wrinkles from becoming permanent. He placed some money on top of the bill along with the quick and began to exit the cafe, knowing full well it would only be a matter of seconds before he was followed.

He was right. Hearing footsteps behind him, he paused at the door longer then necessary to hold it open for Miku, enjoying the brightness in her expression over the simple action. Only for him was she this bright, only for him.

Cobblestone gave way to gravel and gravel morphed in to grass. Grass eventually faded in to sand, signaling to him he had reached the destination of his choice. Moving one hand to rest in the pocket of his khaki pants and letting the other rest at his side, Mafuyu continued to walk with slow strides to get closer to the shoreline.

Miku raised one hand to rest close to her ear, staring out at the ocean longingly while the breeze played with her cappuccino hair and black skirt. She shifted her gaze to rest on the brunette treading on the sand for a few seconds before pressing onward to follow him at a short distance.

"It feels so nice out here," Her remark came out soft and wistful, notes of sadness lingering in her tone. Mafuyu glanced over his shoulder and nodded his head in agreement, coming to a halt on the sandy shore.

"Maybe you can help me put the pieces together," Miku stopped after he did, glancing at his profile in curiosity, "Something has been bothering me for a decent length of time now. I have kept from saying anything since it is not my place to interfere too deeply in to matters that do not concern me, but it is to the point I feel I am no longer capable of remaining silent."

She could not fathom what he was getting at. Listening patiently, she observed the change that came over his features. The loss of his smile, the sternness in his jaw, the void without warmth; it unnerved her to see such coldness settle over him.

"What bothers me greatly, my dear sister, is watching you make the biggest mistake of your life. Have you thought this over? Do you know what you are placing yourself in the middle of? Things are not as simple in the real world as they are in your fantasies," Frustrated, Mafuyu stared down at her with his features hardened, "This will get more complicated if you press onwards. Pursuing such a-"

"Brother," Miku raised her index finger to rest against his lips in order to silence him, "Let's talk about today."

"Today?"

"Today you love Kirie, right?" It was his turn to be confused. Seeing him display it through his eyes, Miku smiled, "You love Kirie, even though she is simply a ghost that is a memory to us now. For the rest of today you will love her. Does it matter if you love her tomorrow? No. You love her today, and today is all you have. Why should you worry about what tomorrow brings? Live for today so you can love her for now."

"You are making little sense, Miku," Mafuyu arched a brow at her, "What does my love for Kirie have to do with the point I am trying to make to you?"

"Because it is the exact same. If I love someone, I love them today. I may love them tomorrow, I may not. I hope I do; you never know for certain since all you have is what you have for now. Why should I think of years in the future when today is still today? Let tomorrow be tomorrow."

She was making no sense to him at all. What relevance did that have with what he was trying to get across?

"For today, I love Rei-san," Mafuyu felt his mouth clench to lock his jaw, his gaze being adverted to the side instead of the woman before him, "It doesn't matter if she doesn't love me today, or tomorrow, or ever. What matters is that I love her; as long as I know that, it really makes no difference if knowing comes to pass. Just being able to see her and know how important she is to me is enough. Why would I ask for more than that or look in to it more?"

"Because it is only natural to want your feelings to be returned," His eyes darkened, his hand returning to latch on to her wrist, "But you know that will never happen with her having the persona she does. Why bother holding on to false hopes waiting someday for things to change when you know as well as I do they never will? She will always love Yuu."

"Simple; it doesn't matter," Mafuyu faltered at her smile, watching her place her free hand other the one he had attached to her, "You can't help who you love. Your heart makes those decisions even if you know they are not the ones you wish to choose. It is for that reason and that reason alone that it does not matter if I have to keep myself silent forever just to make sure she never knows how much I love her. As long as I can see her and stay by her side as her friend, to help her pick up her pieces when she breaks, to make her remember that she is never alone; that is enough for me."

His body reacted before his mind had time to calculate his actions fully, his hands clamping down painfully on to her shoulders until he felt his nails bury in her skin. The yelp that emitted from her to signal her discomfort spurred him on further, his sense of reason flittering away from him completely as he claimed her lips as his own in a bruising kiss, relishing in the fact he knew he could hurt her as easily as he could bring her pleasure within the single action.

Nipping at her lower lip, he felt himself smirk in satisfaction when she allowed him the access he craved. Exploring gently with tongue, he released his hold on her shoulders to slip one arm around her waist and the other around the back of her head, drawing her closer until her was certain she had no room to breath without his permission. Heat surged up inside him when he felt her struggle half-heartedly against him, feeling her fingers splay against his chest in an attempt to push him away. The action became a vain one when he growled deeply in his throat, forcing her even closer to him though there was hardly any room as it was.

Mafuyu let his eyes open half way, forcing Miku's chin up in order to have a better angle to ravish her throat her mouth. The red coloring on her cheeks sent a swell of pride to pool in his stomach, knowing full well he was the cause of the fire shooting through her at fierce pace. The struggling she did mixed with the way she kissed him back subconsciously spurred him further, making him use a great deal of willpower to keep from ripping his lips from her own in order to trail kisses across every available inch of skin unhidden by her clothing.

He only realized her when he felt moisture against the corner of his mouth that was not produced from the heated gesture he engaged her in. Pulling back a bit, heaviness settled over him when he noticed the tears glistening in her dark eyelashes. Whether from pain, embarrassment, or sheer frustration, he was uncertain. What he _was_ certain of was that he did not want her crying in any form unless it was from pleasure induced by an action only he deemed himself fit to carry out.

"Stop it," Wiping the back of her hand against her mouth angrily, Miku glared up at her brother, her vivid eyes flashing with untamed emotion, "What do you think you're doing, Mafuyu? I loved you more then I could even begin expressing to you. But that was yesterday; I _can't_ return to how I felt back then. Things can't ever be like that between us."

She felt his hand against her cheek, tensing up at the light touch that was meant to be a comforting gesture. Averting her gaze from his eyes, Miku stared at the ground while refusing to acknowledge the man in front of her. In the back of her mind, she made the connection that he would leave her be if she ignored him. A part of her, one she wished to ignore, wasn't so sure it wished for such a thing to transpire.

However, she did look up at him questionly when she felt his arms wrap around her body again, surprised when she realized how badly she was trembling. Obviously this did not go unnoticed by Mafuyu since before she had time to realize what he was doing, he was already in the process of kissing her tears away as the unknowingly fell from her eyes.

As before, she pushed against his chest in vain to keep him away. Miku succumbed after only a short period of time, knowing full well how strong he could become if he truly did not want her to get away from him. Resting her forehead on Mafuyu's shoulder, a low whimper escaped her throat, "I don't love you. I don't _want_ to love you, either."

"Does that really matter?" Tilting her chin up to see her eyes, he smiled softly down at her, "You can fall in love with love with me all over again, Miku. You should know by now that even if you tell her how much you care for her, it won't make a difference. Nothing will come out of it. Why put yourself up for rejection you are certain of feeling? Is it not better to be with someone who loves you even if you do not love them back?"

Mafuyu leaned forward until his vision of the young woman before him vanished, only able to see the stray tears still marring her skin. Flicking his tongue out to lick them away, he found her answer to be just as bitter as her tears, "No."


	11. Under the Stars

**Title**: Under the Stars

**Author**: Luna

**Pairing**: Rei x Miku

**Fandom**: Fatal Frame III: The Tormented

**Theme**: Kiss

**Disclaimer**: I...do update once in a blue moon...

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai.

It was a perfect night for star gazing. With this in mind, she stared up at the glistening heavens above her with a look of apathy. The chilly breeze of autumn stirred her hair to dance in the air whimsically. She leaned backwards slightly and moved her hands backwards in order to brace herself. With her position where it was, she had the perfect view of the sky above. It truly was memorizing.

She drew her knees closer to her chest for warmth since the skin of her legs was bare to the elements. Having decided on a maroon and white skirt with a white shirt may not have been the best decision for the evening, but not much thought had been given other then getting her things together and going. Then again, it wasn't as if she was staying anywhere anyway.

A chill ran up her spin but she kept it down. Sitting up fully and drawing her legs to the side, the lavender-haired female kept her focus on the stars above her, never for once letting her attention falter to anything else for an extended period of time. Things were going to be all right now, weren't they? Nothing would go wrong again like it had before.

...Right...?

Lost between the realm of reality and dreams, she couldn't quite tell if she was conscious or not. It was an odd feeling really, to feel so light and free as if nothing in the world matter, only to be uncertain if it the truth or not. Was she sleeping or was she awake? It was a valid question, wasn't it? So, with that being said, how could a person tell the difference, if they were even questioning it? At the same time did it matter? Could it be simply dismissed as something of little importance in the grand spectrum of things?

She was dreaming. That much was decided when she noticed that she was under the surface of the ocean looking up at the moon through the layers of water. It was oddly comfortable to be there floating as if she herself was a mermaid princess in a sea-kissed prison, free to do as she pleased as long as she didn't break the chains that kept her bound. The moon illuminated her through the veil that covered her as if coaxing her to return to the world above just for a second. And so she did.

Her eyes regained focus. Had she been dreaming of a dream, or had she simply been so lost in her own thoughts that dreams had overcome her? Either way, in order to keep from confusing herself, she decided hastily to root herself firmly back in conscious form in order to keep from falling off that edge once more. It was too earlier to sleep anyway especially while she was out in the open.

The voice of another caused her to slowly turn her eyes to look elsewhere, blinking a few times rapidly to clear her vision fully. A woman. Curved black hair. Soft, warm eyes. She looked so natural on the beach as if she belonged there always.

"Miku."

The other stirred and slowly tilted her head upwards. A brushing. Lips upon lips. Kindered spirits.

"Rei."

Smiles were exchanged between the two. A simple kiss was all it was. That's all it ever was, as

neither of them were ready to move forward and actually think about what that simple kiss - and all of the other simple kisses - truly meant.

Lose had brought them together. Kei was all right with Mio. Mafuyu and Yuu were gone.

But they were there. On the beach, just for a little while, they were there, as they would remain.

Was she dreaming or was she awake? Anymore, even she herself couldn't tell, but with the beautiful photographer at her side, she could dream her life away happily.


End file.
